chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alysson Petrelli-Parkman
Alysson Darcie Petrelli-Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the fourth daughter and sixth child of Matt Parkman Jnr and Gracie Petrelli-Parkman, and will be the youngest of triplet daughters. She will possess the abilities of Photon Distortion, Tapping, Synaesthesia and Ability Deflection And Negation. Appearance Alysson will have the same brown eyes as her mother and will have wavy, dark brown hair. She will also share the pale skin tone common amongst her siblings. She will be willowy and slenderly built, and will be 5'11 when fully grown, taller by far than either of her triplet sisters. She will be the only one of the triplets not to have blonde hair and blue eyes. Abilities Alysson's first ability will be Photon Distortion. She will be able to distort the colour, number and density of photons. Distorting their colour will work by altering wavelengths, and will enable her to alter an object's colour, even changing her own appearance or making herself invisible. Distorting their number will alter the level of light in her surroundings. She could make a place pitch black or blind people with intense light. The most powerful use of her ability will be increasing photon density. By doing this, she could create offensive blasts, photon punches and powerful shields which will destroy attacks. However, she will only be able to distort photons in her vicinity. She also will be unable to create photons herself, and must use existing ones. Her second ability will be Tapping. Alysson will be capable of tapping into a person's characteristics, though she will only be able to gain one characteristic from one person at a time. If she changes the characteristic or person tapped, she will lose the previous one. She will normally copy an ability or an appearance, but she will also be able to tap memories, knowledge and skills. When she taps an ability, she will only gain one, but will be able to choose it. She will be able to access her other abilities even when possessing another's ability of form. She will tap a person by thinking of him or her and the desired characteristic. She will find it easier to tap if the person is near, and easier still if she is touching that person, but neither will be completely necessary. Her third ability will be Synaesthesia. This ability means that Alysson will be able to access any sense through any of her other sense. She will only be incapacitated if she loses all five senses completely. For example, if she was temporarily blinded she'd be able to "hear" sights, and if she was unable to feel anything she could taste the texture instead. She could use the ability to "see" an invisible person through her other senses. ]]Her final ability will be Ability Deflection And Negation. Alysson will be able to deflect away offensive abilities, making attacks miss her and strike whatever is near her instead. She will also be able to weaken an ability's effect, for example making a person slow down time when he or she tried to stop time. She will be able to block the use of an ability entirely. She will be able to negate the abilities of others, but will not be able to affect her own abilities. However, other people will still be able to negate her. She will not possess any immunity. Family & Relationships *Mother - Gracie Petrelli-Parkman *Father - Matt Parkman Jnr *Older sisters - Lilly, Sarah and Deborah Petrelli-Parkman *Older brothers - Cameron and Liam Petrelli-Parkman *Younger sisters - Clara, Jenna and Kathie Petrelli-Parkman *Younger brothers - Isaac, Wyatt and Ted Petrelli-Parkman History & Future Etymology Alysson is a French name which means "of noble sort, of the noble kind". The name Darcie is English and it means "from Arcy". Her surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or a person who works in or owns a park, while Petrelli means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters